


It Happens In A Blink

by DarkAlpha67



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry And Iris are together, But then they BREAK UP, F/M, Hurt Caitlin, I have no idea what timeline this is, KidFlash!Wally, Kidnapping, No Caitlin/Julian, Not a BARRY/IRIS fic, Not an Anti-Iris fic also., Oblivious Barry, Past Iris West/Barry Allen, Pre-Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Sad Barry, This is a CAITLIN/BARRY fic, Timeline What Timeline, Understanding Iris, angry Barry, not cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “Hell-““Barry. It’s Caitlin.”*One call, changes everything for Barry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blink-Revive
> 
> THIS IS NOT A BARRY AND IRIS FIC. SO PLEASE FOR YOUR SAKE AND MINE, TURN BACK AND DO NOT CONTINUE READING.

He can’t breathe. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to handle this.

He thought she’d be safe.

Why didn’t he make sure she got home safely?

“Barry… Barry… Barry.”

Everywhere around him people are trying to calm him down. He can feel Iris’ hands on him, on his shoulders, her fingers digging into the leather of his suit. She is talking to him, trying to calm him down.

But she doesn’t. She can’t.

It was always Caitlin who calmed him down. It was always Cait who spoke to him, told him what he needed to hear, motivated him to be better, and motivated him to try, even if he didn’t believe in himself.

“Barry, we will find her.” Joe says behind him.

The sound of his strong deep voice causes Barry to turn around to look at him. He thinks back on how the morning started.

He thinks back on how normal everything felt.

_“Hey.”_

_Barry looks up from where he is looking into his micro-scope to see Iris standing by the door, her smile soft and fond as she stares at him._

_“Hi. How long have you been standing there?” He pauses. “Oh my god, did we have plans? Did I forget to meet you somewhere?”_

_He’s already pulling out his phone to check for any missed calls when Iris laughs, walking further into his lab, her heels clicking against the flooring._

_“No. I just thought I’d surprise you.” She stops by his table, leans down to press a soft kiss on his lips. “But, I understand if you’re busy-“_

_“No!” Barry shakes his head, taking off his gloves. “This can wait. I have a break coming up anyway.”_

_They makes their way to Jitters and order a Flash, the name bringing a grin to each of their faces. They take their seats, having an easy conversation. As they talk, a nagging feeling in his gut appears, he shifts just a bit, trying to ignore it and pay attention to Iris but the feeling grows the long he sits there._

_Iris notices. She stops talking, her dark brows pulling together in a frown. “Bar, are you okay?”_

_He is about to open his mouth and tell her that he is fine but his phone rings. He knows it’s not work because he has a special ringtone for all those on Team Flash._

_“Hell-“_

_“Barry. It’s Caitlin.”_

“BARRY!”

He’s sucked from the horrible memory, spinning around to look at Cisco. “I FOUND HER.”

He doesn’t wait for anything else. Star Labs vanishes past him as he speeds out, listening to Cisco and the other’s talking to him through to com. A yellow blur passes him and he knows its Wally. He tries to keep on an open mind, to not think about how long she has been gone, to think about what they have done to her, while he had been drinking coffee.

He turns and runs through every corner, taking every shortcut he knows to try can get to the warehouse in time. Cisco’s voice is both an anchor and a guide. The worry in his voice, urges Barry to run faster, to push himself further.

When he finds her, she is chained to a chair. Her jaw is swollen on both sides, there is blood running down her cheek from her temple, her eyes are closed and her head is lolled to the side.

There is no one. He checked everywhere but no one is in sight.

“I found her but there’s no one here, Cisco.”

Wally’s voice comes through. “Did a wide sweep, there’s no one in sight.”

Then he finds it. A small piece of paper, carefully placed on her lap, in plain view for anyone who would find her to see. Barry swallows the bile that rises up in his throat as he reads the letter, written in bold letters and black in.

**HURTS, DOESN’T IT?**

He breaks the chains, vibrating it until it heats up, making it easier for Barry to rip it apart. He speeds around the chair, unchaining Caitlin as fast as possible.

Slowly he bends down, hooking his arm under legs and around her back, gentling lifting her into his arms. Her head lolls to the side, falling heavily onto his shoulder but she makes no movement, she makes no sound.

And that scared him the most.

 

-

 

“Bring her here, quick.”

He places her slowly onto the medical table, while Cisco and HR rushes past time. He doesn’t know how they can help, Caitlin is the medical doctor but Barry is too numb to do much of anything. He hears Iris, rather than sees her as his attention is focused solely on Caitlin’s bruised and unresponsive body, as she takes his shoulders and guides him away from Caitlin.

“Come on, Barry. Let them do their jobs.” She says, her voice soft and comforting.

Joe is standing with Wally, watching over Caitlin as HR and Cisco run around her.

He wonders again, if they know what they are doing.

“Caitlin has been helping HR.” Iris says as if sensing his thoughts. “He and Cisco know what they’re doing. She’s in good hands.”

He wants her to stop talking. He wants her to let go of him so he can stay there. He wants to watch over Caitlin, make sure she is okay, makes sure nothing happens to her, like he should have been doing this morning.

He should have been there this morning. He should have watching out for her.

He should have trusted his instincts.

“Barry.” Wally calls out.

Barry turns to him to see his phone in Wally’s hand.

It’s ringing.

He takes it, putting it to his ear.

“The Flash,” A voice says. “Or do you prefer Barry? I never know with you heroes and your code names.”

His blood turns cold. He jerks away from Iris, his fingers curling around the cellular device, he thinks he hears it creaking just a bit from the grip.

“Who—“

“Am I?” He finishes off. “You’ll find out soon. I’m not gonna hurt your girl, you can relax. I just wanted to hurt you. Make you feel what it’s like to have the life of someone you love in the hands of someone else. There are more of us out there, people who have a beef to pick with you, Flash.”

Wally is looking at him with wide eyes. Iris has her hand on him again.

“I’m gonna send you my location. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“And why would you do that?” Barry asks, his voice hard and angry.

“Because, I’m just a pawn in this game. The fact that I beat your girl to an inch of her life is payment enough for what you did to me.”

He hangs up.

Barry drops the phone. He feels cold all of the sudden.

_To an inch of her life._

_Someone you love…_

“Barry?”

Barry looks over to Joe, who is making his way over to them. He looks at his children, running his eyes over every single one of them before they settle on Barry.

His phone chimes.

Wally picks it up.

“What’s this?”

What has he done?

He turns his head to look over to Caitlin.

_Someone you love…_

It hits him. He feels a familiar feeling surface up inside of him, reaching the top, breaking through from deep within him. A feeling he has always felt but could never identify fully when he is around her.

“The man who took her. That’s his location.” Barry inform them, feeling cold once again.

He turns his glare to Wally, closing that small distance between them, reaching for the phone only to have the other speedster move it away, out of his reach.

“Give me the phone.” Barry growls at him.

“No.”

“Wally, give me that damn-“

“Barry!” Joe shouts at him. He walks closer to him, “I can’t let you go after him, son. Not like this. You’re angry and that anger is clouding your judgement right now.”

Barry glares at Joe. He can feel his eyes burn as the tears build up. “He hurt her, Joe. You can’t expect me to just stay here and do nothing about it.”

Strong hands lands on his shoulder. Joe’s hands.

“Yes, I am. Caitlin needs you right now, Barry. Wally and I will handle this. The man confessed, he will go to jail, Barry. But we can’t have the Flash running around, blinded by rage. Stay here with Caitlin. We will handle this, Bar.”

He wants to say no, wants to speed over to Wally, rip the phone from his hands. He wants to find this man, he wants to look him in the eyes and ask why, _why_ did he have to hurt her. _Why_ couldn’t he just go after _him_ and leave _her_ alone?

But Joe’s words rings in his ears, stopping him from doing any of those things.

_Caitlin needs you._

_Stay here with Caitlin._

Barry finds his eyes drifting to her once again.

How could he not have seen it?

How could he gave been so blind?

“Okay.” He croaks out, giving Joe a shaky nod. “Okay.”

 

-

 

Its hours later.

The guy has been caught. Wally and Joe comes back, stays with him for a while before they leave.

Cisco and HR has stabilized her. She is patched up and has bandages wrapped around her wrists, her ribs. She has a bandage of her forehead, near her hairline that stands out against her skin, it has small dots of blood on it, from where some seeped through.

Barry has been with her since HR and Cisco cleared it for them to come closer.

He sits on the chair, her hand feels warm, Luke-warm, in his palms, not the kind of warmth it is supposed to be. Her skin feels soft, and Barry strokes his thumb over it rhythmically, trying to slowing urge her to wake up.

To open her eyes and look at him.

How could he have missed it?

How long has he felt this way?

Why didn’t he pay closer attention to this feeling that seems to have amplified the longer he sat with her?

A hand falls on his shoulder, a small squeeze follows.

He looks up and into Iris’ dark brown eyes. She hand a cup of coffee in her other hand. Her eyes are on him, they are soft and understanding but Barry detects a hint of sadness in them.

“I thought you’d might like a cup.” She says.

Barry shakes his head. He knows he should let go of Caitlin’s hand, as he notices the way Iris’ gaze flickers over to their hands before she returns her eyes to his.

“I can’t… drink right now.” Barry tells her. His voice is thick, from hours of disuse and his throat feels raw from all the times he has swallowed down the growing lump in his throat.

She nods, placing the cup down on the small metal table near Caitlin’s bed. She looks over Cait, her brows twitching with worry.

“Anything yet?”

Barry returns his eyes to Caitlin. “No, nothing. Her eyes twitched an hour ago but that’s all.”

They are silent, both of them looking over their friend. Barry knows what Iris is about to say, he noticed the change in her demeanor after Joe and Wally left to go after the guy who hurt Caitlin. She comforted him, she was there for him but he could feel the distance between them. He could feel the shift and he’s been too scared to name it, been too scared to face it.

“How long have felt this way about her?” Barry’s heart clenches. He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels tears build up again. He shakes his head, trying to deny it, begging Iris not to do this now, not here.

He says her name softly. “Iris-“

The hand on his shoulder, moves up and down, rubbing his shoulder slowly. “Barry.”

He looks up at her. “I know you have a knack for keeping secrets to protect the people around you but this is something that you can’t hide from me.”

He can’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I saw it in your eyes, Barry. I have seen that look before.” She says. “I know you loved her, but I didn’t know you were in love with her.”

And there is was again.

That word.

 _Love_.

Barry shakes his head, looking away from Iris and over to Caitlin again. He knows how this will go, he knows how this conversation will end. Caitlin’s chest moves up and down slowly as she take in long even breathes.

“Iris, I didn’t- I don’t,” He stutters. “I don’t know…”

She sighs besides him, dropping her hand from his shoulder and then walks away.

He knew it would happen. He should feel more pain that he does at that moment. They were together, they were _finally_ together and Barry was happy. He was happy… right?

Something rolls up before him and knees’ comes into view. He looks up and see’s Iris sitting there. She swallows thickly, taking in a deep breath as she reaches for his free hand, taking it into her. Barry look at their hands, feels how her skin feels against his. He waits for the excitement that he always feels when they touch but he finds it gone…

He tries to recall the last time he felt it. He is sure he felt it when they started their relationship, it was the first thing he remembers. But when did it stop?

“Barry,” She starts. “I’m not blind, okay? I can see the way you look at her and right now, you don’t need your girlfriend, you need your friend. This hurts but you know we can’t be together, not after this, and night I’m going to be crying my eyes out but I need to say this, for both my sake and yours.”

Barry stares at her. He can see the tears she is trying so hard to hold in and he wants her to stop. He didn’t want to hurt her, he never wanted to be a reason that caused her pain. He never wanted it to end like this- with tears and pain.

“Love doesn’t come easy. We both know that. We also know that when you find someone you love, you grab onto them, you grab onto that love and you never let go. You love her, Barry. You love Caitlin and you need to grab onto her. You deserve to be happy and nothing, not even me, should stop you from being with the one you love.”

Barry opens his mouth but she cuts him off with a small shake of the head.

“I’ll still be there for you, Barry. I will need some time to come to terms with this but eventually I will be there because you have always been my best friend. And the ending of us, will not change that.”

She sniffs, her dark eyes glistering with tears. She stands up, her shoulders set back and her posture strong. She cups his cheek, and presses her lips against his temple.

Barry closes his eyes, feeling his heart crack just a bit.

When she pulls back she turns to look at Caitlin. “Don’t let her go, Barry.”

Her heels click against the floor, her steps steady and strong as she walks away from him.

Barry turns back to Caitlin, looking at her. She looks calm, her face is void of the worried wrinkles that appears on her forehead whenever she thinks too hard. Her lips are a soft pale pink, slightly cracked from lack of water. Her eye lashes flutter against her cheeks and her eyes moves behind her eyelids.

Barry, hesitantly and slowly, brings up their joined and presses a kiss against the back of her hand. He presses it against his face, waiting and watching, praying that she will wake up soon.

Praying that Iris is right and that this feeling he feels is worth holding onto.

Only question is…

Will she want him to?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Iris and Barry. I know their story line so I can't really hate them but I see potential for Caitlin and Barry.


End file.
